


People Against the Defamation of the Irish

by polishmyarmor



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little story in which Bradley is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Against the Defamation of the Irish

The People Against the Defamation of the Irish (or PADI) was calling Bradley again. His phone kept ringing, and the “You’re the Voice” ringtone was starting to grate on his nerves. He hadn’t meant anything by it. He just said these things. The energy built in his chest and he just had to go on and on about how great everyone was. He’d meant it as a compliment.  
Well…not a compliment, but a way of illustrating how funny Colin was.  
He just hadn’t been able to understand anything Colin said.  
Because of his thick Irish accent.  
In saying that the accent was “strange” he hadn’t meant that the Irish were strange…well, not all Irish people anyway.  
Colin was definitely strange. But that suited Bradley just fine.  
Bradley’s mind wandered along the topic of Colin, and his enjoyable strangeness, until “YOU’RE THE VOICE…TRY AND UNDERSTAND IT” screamed through tinny speakers directly into his ear.  
He’d placed his mobile under his pillow in an attempt to muffle it. Failure.  
“Bradley here,” he answered.  
…  
“Sorry, can you say that again?”  
…  
“I can’t understand anything when you shout and chant at me.”  
…  
“No, I’m not trying to be funny. I’m hilarious. If I were trying to be funny, you’d know.” And with that, Bradley hung up the phone, in a definite strop.


End file.
